Arc welding is a process that is used in a multitude of industries and hobbies. Due to the nature of the arc, vast amounts of ultraviolet (UV) radiation are released which poses a severe danger to one's eyesight. To help combat this radiation, welding masks which use a very high level of tinted glass, are flipped down over the user's eyes right before the arc is struck. While the arc is moving, adequate illumination is provided to illuminate the work pieces. While such a method does work, it is sometimes cumbersome to use. Also, there are times when someone may be welding in a confined space, which may not allow the welding helmet to be used. To help in these situations, some people resort to using sunglasses. This however does not provided adequate protection, as the lenses are not dark enough. Even if lenses of an adequate tint were used, there is no way to flip them down at the last instance as the arc is struck. Accordingly, a need exists for a means by adequate eye protection for arc welding can be provided without the shortcomings and disadvantages as listed above. The development of the present invention fulfills this need.
Several attempts have been made in the past to develop a welding helmet employing a photochromic lens that automatically changes color based upon detected ambient light. U.S. Pat. No. 6,401,244 in the name of Kramer, et al discloses a welding helmet comprising: a face portion defined by a wall about the perimeter of the face portion, extending toward the interior of the welding helmet; a flange extending from the interior end of the wall; a sloped outer portion about the exterior perimeter of the face portion; and at least one opening in the flange adjacent a first portion of the wall, the at least one opening having a protrusion therein protruding parallel to the flange. The welding helmet may also comprise a plurality of channels in a second portion of the wall. The welding helmet may also include a face plate for covering the face portion of the welding helmet comprising a bezel and an interior groove about the perimeter of the bezel. Unfortunately, this prior art example does not provide a means for detecting high intensity direct light rays wherein a tint level of the lenses are automatically adjusted to protect user eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,185,739 in the name of Verkic, et al discloses a light shielding helmet system that includes a helmet shell configured for placement on the head of a user and at least two interchangeable lens holders having different lens-holding configurations. Each lens holder holds one or more lens plates and each can be releasably mounted on the helmet shell. The lens holders can be of different styles (e.g., flip up or fixed front) and/or hold lens plates of different sizes. Unfortunately, this prior art example also does not provide a means of for detecting high intensity direct light rays wherein a tint level of the lenses are automatically adjusted to protect user eyes.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,959,705 in the name of Fergason describes a switch activating system for an automatically darkening lens system and an automatically darkening lens system including such a switch activating system, includes a cover plate through at least part of which a scene may be viewed, a support, a pair of switch electrodes, one switch electrode positioned in relatively fixed relation with said support, the other switch electrode being positioned for movement with respect to said one switch electrode selectively to make electrical connection therewith in response to deflecting of said cover plate. The automatically darkening lens assembly also includes a controllable light shutter for controlling transmission of light for viewing therethrough, and a circuit for operating said light shutter and affecting operating characteristics thereof. A method for operating an auto-darkening welding lens including an operating circuit includes selecting an operational characteristic of the welding lens by setting a characteristic of the circuit, said setting comprising deflecting a mechanical member of the welding lens to operate a switch. Unfortunately, this example is complicated to use and includes a variety of circuits which may become damaged or inoperable over extended usage, thus rendering the invention cumbersome for its intended purpose.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,868,930 in the name of Blackstone discloses protective eye wear useful as sunglasses, safety glasses, or the like. The product includes a unitary plastic lens piece or shield having a uniform thickness. The side edges of the lens piece are folded rearwardly to form side shields. A brow member is attached to the top edge of the lens piece and extends along the entire length of the lens piece and is perpendicular to the lens piece. Temple members can be attached to the ends of the lens piece or shield. The eye wear product can be made from plastic sheets. Unfortunately, this example is not suitable for use as protective eyewear during welding operations and the like because of its size.
None of the prior art particularly describes a pair of tight fitting glasses with auto darkening lenses for use during welding operations. Accordingly, there is a need for a protective ocular shield for use in confined spaces when performing welding operations. The use of the present invention provides personal protective equipment for a user's eyes in a manner which still allows welding in a tight confined space.